Failed Attempts
by AnimeIsMyLife7
Summary: Dumbledore tried to get protection for you, Harry, they just wouldn't help him! One-shot, crack!fic, Harry Potter multi-cross with Naruto x Bleach x Twilight x Death Note x Pretear


**A:N/ Wow, not quite sure what this is. I wrote it a long time ago, but I didn't think it'd be suitable for posting, but... why not! It started off as just a Harry Potter/Naruto, but it just headed in it's own direction... **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Naruto, Bleach, Twilight, Death Note, or Pretear. **

* * *

"I see. Your offer is very tempting, but I'm afraid we are running low on ninja right now. Our village was just attacked, and there were many casualties." The 5th Hokage, Senjou Tsunade, replied to the old man sitting in front on her desk. The man sighed, rubbing his temples.

"Hokage-sama, I beg you to reconsider. My school _needs _protection. Lord Voldemort has come back, and I'm afraid he is too much for us to handle." Tsunade looked at him unsympathetically.

"I'm afraid I have none to spare. I'm sorry, but you'll have to look elsewhere, Dumbledore-san." The man nodded sadly, disappearing with a pop.

o0o0o0o

"You aren't dead." Yamamoto Genryuusai, the Captain-Commander of the Gotei 13, stated in a stoic voice. Dumbledore looked at him, startled.

"…No, you are correct, I am still alive. My name is Albus Dumbledore, and I've come to ask for your assistance. An evil Lord has appeared again, and my school, Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry, is in need of some guards." Dumbledore looked at him meaningfully. The Sou-taicho looked at him, his expression unreadable.

"Are there any hollows involved?" He questioned. Dumbledore looked away.

"Not exactly, no." He laughed, his normally twinkling blue eyes full of nervousness. "But Lord Voldemort has split his soul!"

"Hm. Most troublesome. He could be a demi-hollow. But you say he is still alive?" The Captain-Commander adopted a calculating glare.

"Yes, he is still alive."

"Then this has nothing to do with us Shinigami." Dumbledore sighed. Death Gods were so selective! "Leave. Now, before we make you." The Professor nodded sadly, disappearing with a pop.

o0o0o0o

"How did you know we were Vampires? Who are you?" Edward Anthony Mason Cullen glared at the Wizard currently occupying his favorite chair.

"My name is Albus Dumbledore, and I'm headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I had heard of Vampires who were of a different breed than the ones I'm used to. An evil Lord has arisen, and my school is in need of security. I've come to ask for your services." The Cullen family stared at him, looking at Alice with anxiety.

"The school is big." Alice said vaguely. Dumbledore nodded. "There are many students. And they are human." Again, Dumbledore nodded. "I foresee danger if we go. We won't be able to hold back - not with that many people. I apologize, Professor Dumbledore, but we will be more of a threat than a guard." Alice frowned, directing the last part to the old man.

"I understand. I'm sorry to have bothered you." He smiled politely, and Dissapparated.

o0o0o0o

"Is Ryuuzaki here? I was wondering if he could help me with a certain problem." Dumbledore asked. A brown-haired man stared at him.

"No. He's dead. Because I killed him! I'M KIRA!" He screamed, laughing manically. "Now tell me your name!"

"Professor Dumbledore."

"Hm, how do you write that in kanji?" Dumbledore looked at him strangely, and started backing away.

"Thanks, but I think I'll take my leave." He smiled, but it was strained. "Note to self - Never ask Muggles for favors." He grumbled, Dissapparating with haste.

o0o0o0o

"And that's why I'm here." Dumbledore finished. The group stared at him strangely.

"I'm the White Pretear. I have guards myself." The girl said slowly.

"It's as Himeno said. And we only deal with Demon Larva. Sorry." The blue-haired man glared at him coldly. Dumbledore sighed, disapparating without saying anything. The group stared at the place the man had stood.

"So, we pretend this never happened?" Himeno coughed awkwardly at the silence.

"I believe that would be best."

o0o0o0o

Dumbledore landed in his office with a huff.

"Forget it! Harry Potter, you're on your own!"

And the rest is history.

* * *

**A:N/ And that's what really happened. Just kidding! REVIEW!**


End file.
